Guido Smith
Guido Smith made his first appearance on Episode 383 (6 October 1988). He is portrayed by Nicholas Donovan. Storylines Guido is first seen in October 1988 as a business contact of the graphic designer, Colin Russell. Over subsequent meetings, allegedly to discuss business, it becomes clear that Colin and Guido are attracted to each other. Eventually, Colin plucks up the courage to make a pass at him but has his hopes dashed when he discovers that Guido is already involved with another man named Des. After seeking the advice of his friends in Walford, Colin decides to play things cool with Guido, by not actively chasing him and instead becoming the hunted. The plan works, and it isn't long before Guido has invited himself back to Colin's to spend the night. Soon after, Guido splits with his boyfriend and moves in with Colin. Past relationships have scarred Colin, so he is adamant that he is not going to be used by Guido as a mere stop gap. He wants assurances that the relationship has a future and he begins to demand more commitment from Guido. Guido, on the other hand, is far more relaxed and wants to take the relationship one stage at a time. Petty arguments erupt between the pair, instigated by Colin, whose demeanour is continually changing from mild-mannered to belligerent, for no apparent reason. Guido is left bemused by this, but eventually, Colin divulges that he is suffering from poor health and the worry is hurting his behaviour. Guido manages to persuade Colin to get a check-up, after which it is revealed that he has been suffering from the early symptoms of multiple sclerosis. The following weeks are tough for Guido, as he tries to help his boyfriend come to terms with his illness. Colin assumes that Guido will now want nothing more to do with him, but Guido assures him that he is there for the long haul. However, over the following months, significant differences in the pair's political viewpoints begin to surface. Colin's liberal opinions clash with Guido's more conservative ones. Colin is furious when Guido reports Junior Roberts to the police for stealing some of his CDs. He feels that police involvement will only worsen any anti-social behaviour, while Guido feels that punishment is the only way to curtail the problem. Meanwhile, Guido is becoming annoyed with Colin's tendency to worry more for others than himself, namely Donna Ludlow, the unappreciative heroin addict who Colin is trying to reform. Their opposing opinions bring to the fore how little they share in common. Also, Colin cannot shake the feeling that Guido is only staying with him out of pity and so in February 1989 he decides to leave Walford to stay with his brother in Bristol. Colin chooses not to tell Guido he is going, but a surprise visit from his ex, Barry Clark, stalls his departure, and Guido arrives home to see Colin packed and ready to leave. Guido is furious that Colin was planning on going without saying goodbye, but Colin says that he needs some space and he asks Guido to look after his flat while he sorts his head out. He then leaves a perplexed Guido to ponder on where he went wrong, and despite claiming that he will return, he never does. Appearances 1988 * Episode 383 (6 October 1988) * Episode 385 (13 October 1988) * Episode 387 (20 October 1988) * Episode 394 (15 November 1988) * Episode 396 (22 November 1988) * Episode 397 (24 November 1988) * Episode 400 (6 December 1988) * Episode 404 (20 December 1988) * Episode 405 (22 December 1988) * Episode 406 (27 December 1988) 1989 * Episode 409 (5 January 1989) * Episode 411 (12 January 1989) * Episode 412 (17 January 1989) * Episode 413 (19 January 1989) * Episode 414 (24 January 1989) * Episode 415 (26 January 1989) * Episode 416 (31 January 1989) * Episode 417 (2 February 1989) * Episode 418 (7 February 1989) * Episode 419 (9 February 1989) * Episode 420 (14 February 1989) * Episode 421 (16 February 1989) * Episode 422 (21 February 1989) * Episode 424 (28 February 1989) * Episode 426 (7 March 1989) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:1988 Arrivals Category:1989 Departures Category:1988 Minor Characters Category:1989 Minor Characters Category:Designers Category:LGBT Characters